Starting Life Again From Zero Alternative
by hikaru y-432
Summary: At age 36, Uzumaki Naruko died with very few regrets and her family by her side. Having achieved her dreams and formed a wonderful family she was content on just passing away and entrusting her will to the next generation and to those that outlived her. Yet, life had a weird way of operating whenever Naruko was involved. (OP time-travelling !femNaruto)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Restarting Life From Zero Alternative

Summary: At age 36, Uzumaki Naruko died with very few regrets with her family by her side. Having achieved her dreams and formed a wonderful family she was content on just passing away and entrusting her will to the next generation and to those that outlived her. Yet, life had a weird way of operating whenever Naruko was involved. (OP time-travelling !femNaruto)

Author's notes: Like I said in my other version of this story, after reading the first two chapters again, it felt that I've made a mistake publishing the second chapter so fast, it felt like a bad choice and made the story a bit uninteresting for me, it essentially made it into a crappy slice-of-life with a bit of romance and some humour. It doesn't really have anything to move the plot further since Sasuke already remembers her and she doesn't have to do anything to gain his friendship and later have him fall in love with her, she wouldn't have to worry about him defecting or choose someone over her and as far as action goes, she and Sasuke were the strongest shinobi alive and no one should be able to stand up to them even if they were in their 12 y.o bodies.

BUT a lot of people seemed to like it and I can see why, it definetely has its good points and it would be interesting to continue it as well. I'm sure it can make a good fanfic as well if I don't fuck up. So yeah! The other story would still be up, and I would update each route. I would do my best to update it along with this one and 'Till I colapse'.

Which route do you like more, though? I'm intrigued.

* * *

Chapter 1: Stay Alive

* * *

Danzo wasn't sure how a single twelve-year-old girl was able to crack through his passive stoic and fearless attitude. He never thought he'd be shaking like a leaf standing in front of what was supposed to be a knuckleheaded talentless academy student. An ant that was supposed to be crushed if it stood in his way. A worthless ninja wannabe fault of his idiot rival Hiruzen. He had faced the bloodiest of wars and had escaped the most fearsome opponents. He even came up on top usually.

This was nothing in comparison. It should've been nothing.

Clearly, he had been wrong, oh so wrong.

The girl just strode into his hideout -hidden hideout- with that so unnerving cheeky smile of hers, backhanding the mightiest of his shinobis without a care in the world and sending whoever dared to stand in her way flying like the ant he had made her out to be.

He had only one thought as she stood facing him, that smile of hers ticking at his nerves, her aura instilling a kind of fear he had never thought he'd experience.

 _Just how much had Hiruzen been hiding from him._

He should've given the man more credit. He clearly wasn't the peace-loving old fool he made him out to be. Maybe he was a peace-loving genius if this was the product of his ideals.

''Ma, Ma. That's not very nice, dattebane,'' The girl had let out in a faked disappointed tone, his shinobi- trained by his own hands to be the perfect weapons unparalleled in their strength- lay by her feet, unconscious. ''And here I thought we'd sit down and settle things in a friendly manner.''

Danzo didn't answer. He didn't know what to say at the face of the young raging storm that was the Uzumaki. She was strong, extremely so. He couldn't wait for her to be by his side. She'd become his new pawn, the perfect pawn.

He'd maybe come to regret using Kotoamatsukami just to get her to his side, but with her services, he was sure he'd be unstoppable and Hiruzen would not be able to deny him this great asset, not when the girl would be so adamant on being on his side. The soft-hearted fool would not be able to take her away from him when she becomes so attached to him.

''Hey, don't think on using that eye on me now, dattebane.'' The girl growled and in an instant pain shot through his right eye socket and his unbound hand shot towards the place where shishui's eye should have been. It was gone.

''Problem solved.'' She grinned at him, and for the first time since god knows how many years fear started to show on his face, and a growl of anger escaped his throat. She was far too amused by all of this. She was having far too much fun. He looked at her, more accurately glared because he worked extremely hard to get that eye, plotted for days to get his hand on it without a hitch and she just tore it away like it was nothing. He would make the brat pay! If he could that is.

''I hope you don't mind me taking that, Shinobi-san. You see I just hate getting mind controlled, sorry.'' She didn't sound apologetic at all, her tone was rather mocking.

He couldn't do anything but watch as the eye was sealed away out of his reach, and his mind screamed at him to do something, to launch at her, make her pay, make her see how much of a bad idea she made by attacking him and taunting him, but he found himself stuck in place fear holding him back, even with the knowledge that he had nine lives to spare.

The little demon's face -maybe the villagers had been right calling her that after all- scrunched up in thought and she gave him a pointed look.

''Now I'm curious, does your Izanagi have the ability to get you the eye back or not?''

Her amusement just seemed to grow bigger at the shocked expression that had settled on his face. How did she know about Shishui's eye, let alone the Sharingan arm he had? He didn't hesitate to voice his thoughts.

''How do you know of the Sharingans, child?'' He barely suppressed the wince that came with his statement, he hated the obvious fright that his voice was laced with. No one knew about them except Itachi and Orochimaru and even then their knowledge was about one or the other. No one! Not even his most trusted tools, not Hiruzen and not the Hyuuga clan. The seal he kept on his bandages assured that. yet, here was the resident jinchiruki privy to his little secret.

She shrugged.

''I am from the future.'' She said fully expecting him to believe her.

She was a good liar he could tell, even if her lie was completely and utterly unbelievable and farfetched. Even so, every feature of her posture was telling him that was the absolute and complete truth. He had almost believed her, almost.

She would have been a great spy. Her astonishing deceiving ability coupled with her fighting capabilities she could escape from any situation that her ridiculous lies could get her in.

It was a shame he hadn't got his hands on her sooner.

''I am sorry Shinobi-san but similar to the mind-controlling eye, that right-hand doesn't really belong to you now does it?'' She said.

Another surge of pain shot through his shoulder before the girl was back standing in front of him holding the hand casually. God, he hadn't even seen her move again.

Sealing the hand in one of her scrolls she spoke again.

''I'm not going to kill you today. Or any other day honestly,'' She smirked, an unsettling smirk that didn't really sit well with him. ''But I know someone that would be dying to do so, and I'm not even sure if I would be able to stop them even with how much I'd like to use my therapy no Jutsu on you.''

A sense of foreboding settled in his stomach and he was sure that he was soon going to meet his demise. Someone that she would not be able to stop? With the power he felt radiating from her, he was certain that she would even be able to stop people on the likes of Hiruzen.

If her threat was not something to be shivering at, he didn't know what was.

''In the meanwhile, this would be our little secret, okay? Trust me if you tell someone I would definetly know dattebane.''

* * *

Naruko walked through Konoha's streets, a bright grin on her face even with the glares and the stares directed at her. She couldn't care less, she was used to them, and she certain they would come to respect her and love her as their own. She did it before, what was another time?

She couldn't let it bother her, because she was once again at her home, her sweet home Konoha. The beautiful Konoha before Pein had destroyed it, her beautiful Konoha that used to be her home before those damned aliens came and tore her world apart. It felt nostalgic and soothing. Being away from the destruction and chaos those damned Otsutsukis had caused was a nice change.

She'd be lying if she wasn't worried sick about her husband and her two beautiful children, though. She had died protecting them, entrusting the fate of the world to their hands. She knew they would come up on top. She had faith in their powers but it didn't stop her from getting worried. They were alone fighting the strongest opponents that she had ever faced while she was stuck in the past with no way back.

She was certain there was no way back for her. As optimistic as she had been her whole life and as much of an unyielding and determined Kunoichi she was, she didn't let false hopes enter her mind. She learned long ago to prevent herself from succumbing to such unhealthy thoughts.

By all means, she should've been dead. She remembered her last moments all too clearly, drawing her last breath, her body withering, crumbling and turning to ashes after being hit by the very same rod that killed Obito in the previous shinobi war, her dear beautiful husband clutching her, eyes watering in a way she had never seen before, her two precious children by her side sobbing uncontrollably clutching at her sides.

Her death was painful, gruesome but she died with a happy smile on her face. She had left with the knowledge that the shinobi were going to triumph. That her family was going to enjoy the peace that was to come.

Kurama had promised her he would ensure it as she poured the last of her power into her capable husband.

Kurama would never break his promise to her.

At age 36 she had died with her family at her side, having achieved her dreams and lived a fulfilling life, she was satisfied, her only regret was not being by their side, not getting to grow old with her husband and not getting to meet and spoil her grandchildren.

She was content to join her parents in the after-life, get to meet her people, her sensei, her teammate, her master and her disciple again, she was just happy to finally give up living. But it was clearly not meant to be. She was not allowed to simply drift out of existence. Life apparently had another say in the matter and by a strange act of fate, she found herself waking up in her old twelve-years-old body when she was supposed to never wake up again.

She should've known that would happen. When was her life ever normal?

Still, she was called the most optimistic, hyperactive ninja for a reason. She had been able to keep her people's spirits high even in the most gruesome of the Otsutsuki's attacks. She commended her tropes with an unwavering, encouraging smile on her face and guided them to victory even amidst the losses and despair.

And so, while most people would have probably gone crazy at the idea of having to relive their lives especially one as chaotic and troublesome as hers, she did not let it bother her, her determination and willpower was not the subject of many admirations for no reason.

A minor setback such as being stuck in her 12 year old body was not enough to hold her back, she would relive her life and forge a happier better ending. She would make sure that none of her precious people died this time around, that her family will not be left alone once more.

It still fucking sucked though. Losing all of her accomplishments, all of her friends and all of her precious people.

Everything she had worked hard to achieve. All gone with the wind.

It was a depressing thought only soothed by the thought of achieving even greater achievements and forging an even better world. After all, she had already made the first step towards that and the moment Sasuke got his hands on Danzo the first step would be complete.

The man was dangerous and delusional no matter what his intentions were.

Seeing him tremble in fear at her mere presence filled her with glee. She was just that awesome.

* * *

Sasuke didn't know why or when the blonde loudmouth dead-last took a liking to him, for all the time he had known her and was forced to interact with her she would do nothing than glare at him and sprout insult after insult at him and for all that time he was more than happy to just reply in kind. So when, someday, all of a sudden she plopped down next to him as he was enjoying his calm revenge plotting session and smiled at him kindly and sweetly he didn't know how to react.

If he was a lesser man, he would have been gaping at the girl that was his incompetent rival. It didn't stop him from blinking owlishly though.

 _Her_ calling _him_ darling? He didn't know if he was dreaming or if some kind of demon with a weird sense of humor had possessed her. It would be equally weird if it was either of those, why would he be dreaming of such a thing? Every single dream he was having since that day was about him maiming his brother corpse or something close to it.

Now Sasuke understood perfectly why a girl would chase after him. He had irresistible charm and was mature for his age, he was aware. He had a handsome face and a pair of the most beautiful black eyes to ever be found -he got them from his mother after all and he always found her eyes to be breathtaking. His dark blue hair in contrast to his pale skin made him quite the looker for any roaming eyes. Sasuke understood why his fangirls yearned for his attention.

But never in a million years had he thought that the girl that didn't even tolerate his presence -granted he didn't either- would be one of the foolish girls to fall for him. As incompetent, rash and brash she was, she had a will of steel and an undying resolve. She was truly determined to become a strong and powerful kunoichi and he knew she, more than any other girl in this classroom had the chance to make something of herself. Because even if he was sure that talent was necessary -which she lacked- anything could be done with the right mindset, which was why he believed that he, against all odds, will one day be able to defeat his prodigious big brother, even if one would argue that his mindset was a bit not right.

Seeing her degrade to being a fangirl was disspaointing and pitiful.

''Sasuke, are you ignoring me? I swear to god if you are I'll...'' She trailed off at that moment and he glanced at her to see her purse her lips as she stopped herself from speaking as if a certain realization dawned on her. He raised an eyebrow at that and she responded by crossing her hands under her chest and pouting.

''Whatever! It's not like I wanted to talk to you anyways, dattebane.''

Sasuke didn't help but find her pout cute, but it didn't really concern him that much. He was relieved to just get back to his calm, peace of mind but said mind's thoughts refused to drift to any other subject than the confusing act that his blonde classmate had pulled off. He had been wrong to brush her off as one of his new fangirls. She unlike the others didn't lust after him, she didn't go out of her way to get his attention nor was she bold enough to bother him when he made it obvious that it was the last thing he'd rather do. The other fangirls never understood or decided for some reason to ignore that.

She, at least, was much much more tolerable than the other girls. And thinking about it, her calling him darling had a fond undertone that all other girls lacked when seeking his attention.

Even so, it didn't make it any less annoying to figure out that yet another girl was seeking his love.

Honestly, let them keep waiting for all he cared. One thing mattered at the moment and one thing alone and it paled when faced with something as trivial as his love life. It was revenge.

He didn't care about the tired sigh that escaped the Uzumaki's throat a second after, too absorbed in his thought to notice and unaware of the swirling thoughts in Naruko's mind.

Naruko cursed herself for acting as irrationally as she had. The moment her eyes landed on Sasuke, sitting all alone by the window, probably wallowing in his self-destructing thoughts and indulging himself in his dark revenge plots -she was certain that he enjoyed those by that time- she couldn't help but rush and sit by his side, failing to recall that this boy was still not the man that she remembered.

Contrary to her, he didn't recall the years they had passed together, the laughs they had shared, the meals they had cooked together and the games and challenges they took joy in competing over.

All the simple things that made her heart beat faster when she thought of him was now making her heart ache as his glare and his confused blinks harshly reminded her that she was stuck alone in the past without her precious people.

She only managed to make a fool of herself, in the end, thanks to her childish pouting and antics.

What made things even worse was Sakura and Ino entering the classroom to find her sitting next to their love interest, the same place they had been fighting over and racing to acquire. It was only natural that their anger would be redirected at her.

''Naruko-baka, what do you think you're doing sitting next to Sasuke-kun?'' Sakura screamed at her and she winced, not because the insult affected her but seeing Sakura's face again brought some unpleasant memories.

Her best friend and companion dying in her hands and it was all because of her, all because she couldn't think of a better plan.

Normally, she would've teased the girl, both girls, as she used to do in their genin days when she was the only one of the lot that Sasuke gave his attention to, when he finally started to see her as a friend, but she didn't find it in herself to do so, after seeing their familiar faces that she hadn't seen for so long.

She smiled at them and got up, there will be time to get her darling -as she lovingly used to call him- back later, but for now she couldn't feel like denying the girls even if she felt a bit of jealousy -she wasn't going to fight over him now, that'd be super weird. He would be hers in the end and Sakura will come to accept that as she already did last time and maybe take up lee on his date offer.

Her smile was a bit wistful and sad though and they found themselves staring at her even amongst their contest for the place right next to Sasuke.

Said boy stared at her standing up with almost pleading eyes, and he found her eyes wrinkling in amusement clearly pushing the sad glint they had earlier to the back of her mind.

Serves him right for ignoring her in her opinion.

Her eyes roamed the classroom, taking in all the familiar faces, each one bringing their sets of painful flashes yet also precious happy moments before they landed on a familiar slumped figure of their resident lazy genius and his big-boned childhood friend. A smile played on her lips. She could go bother them instead and start reforming her former friendships already.

''Yo, Shika! Choji! How is it going?'' She greeted and the Akimichi offered some snacks as a greeting. She accepted the offer with a pleasant smile.

She appreciated these two's company, despite not really interacting that much at that period of time, they were always pleasant and acceptant of her, back at the academy. She could definitely admit that they were the first friends she ever had, she was just blind to see it, too busy trying to get the friendship of the 'cooler kids' like Sakura -she didn't understand why she saw Sakura as cool back then- and both boys never went out of their ways to interact with her considering Shikamaru was the laziest person she'd met and Choji was lazy in his own right.

''What do you want you troublesome woman?'' He drawled with no real malice and she just grinned at him. Over the years that Shikamaru worked as her right-hand man, she came to appreciate the man's company and she was adamant on knowing more about him and his best friend a little early on this time around.

''Come on be nice to Naruko, won't you Shikamaru?'' Choji piped in and Shikamaru just made a dismissing hand gesture to his statement.

''Thank you Choji.'' She smiled at him.

''You didn't come here to confess to us like you did to Sasuke, did you?'' Shikamaru smirked.

She spluttered for a moment, blushing deeply as the boy eyes wrinkled in amusement.

''Seriously, what was that about? I thought you hated Sasuke.'' His tone turned serious and analyzing, something that she wanted to avoid, the genius before her probably formed a thousand theories and rejected half of them already. If he set out his mind to something, he would be sure to get it no matter how lazy he is. She really wanted to avoid his suspicion.

''Oh, how could someone possibly hate someone like him?'' She gave him a passive, disarming smile, one that she was all too used to with dealing with unpleasant clients or disobedient shinobis.

Shikamaru stared at her for a long moment before deciding he didn't care all that much, it was too troublesome to think about that nor did it concern him really, she can fall in love with whoever she wanted.

* * *

Her _eyes sparkled under the moonlight as she stood in front of him with that beautiful smile on her face, the unwavering blissful smile that captivated him the longer he looked at her, the longer his eyes dived into the blue wide ocean that her eyes were, the more it took his breath away. Her oh-so-blue irises shone like a sapphire, reminiscing of the stars that adorned the night sky hiding a swirl of emotions underneath; the sadness of heartbreak, the joy of love, the hope of the future, the pain of sorrow, and the fire of a spirit that would never give up._

 _Feelings that he was all too used to when dealing with the raging storm that was his rival and best friend, feelings that even he sadly took pleasure in inflicting sometimes past._

 _It wasn't even two years after the war and Sasuke realized he was in love, he was madly in love with the blonde haired girl, no he was madly in love with the magnificent woman that was his best friend. It ate away at his heart thinking that he tried to kill her, erase her from his life- he couldn't imagine passing a split second without her happy grinning face filling his vision. He was sure if he was successful that damned day, he would not be able to live it down._

 _''Hey, Sasuke, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my hair? Are you feeling sick or something? I knew there was something wrong when you didn't ask me for a spar or even contact me for a few days-'' Her face scrunched up in worry and there she was rambling again. A fond smile fought itself into his lips before a joyful laugh escaped his throat. He was laughing heartily-he found himself doing that a lot recently whenever the blonde was involved._

 _''You didn't bring me out here to laugh at me, did you,_ dattebane _?'' She huffed in annoyance and Sasuke couldn't help but register how cute the action seemed in his mind. He mentioned for her to come closer and she did slowly and a bit reluctantly._

 _He poked her forehead affectionately, the same way his dear late brother used to in his childhood and he instantly understood why Itachi took such a liking to the gesture. He smirked as her hands instantly shot to nurse at the spot where his fingers had poked her and she pouted. He had seen the complaint from miles away but thankfully he was able to beat her to it._

 _''I just found the way you were rambling cute." He admitted. He suppressed a smile at the blush that appeared on her whiskered cheeks, the rosiness on her usually slightly tanned skin was cute._

 _''Now I know for sure you are sick! Did you eat something bad? Oh, maybe you drank some expired milk. The effect that that has is not good at all.'' She winced and he raised an eyebrow at that. That was a story he was going to have to get out of her someday._

 _But for now, he had a more important thing to do. He had a reason to bring her here after all and it was definitely not just to laugh at her._

 _He took her hands into his -her hand into his rather- hesitating for just a second. She looked at him surprised by the sudden action but didn't make any move to retract her hand. She didn't flinch away from the touch. She just looked at him with her wide curious eyes._

 _''I've been planning to do this for a few days now.'' He admitted. ''I asked Shikamaru and Kiba for help but I still couldn't figure out how to do this. I wanted this to be special but..'' He trailed off and risked a glance at her, and her beautiful smiling face met his gaze, she gave his hand a light comforting squeeze encouraging him to speak._

 _''I've been thinking a lot lately, Naruko... thinking if I deserve the warm smiles that you give me, thinking if I deserve the unwavering faith that you have in me. I've hurt you a lot in the past Naruko, I've done everything in my power to destroy and everything that you worked hard to achieve. I would've expected nothing than for you to hate me. But you didn't... You fought to save me even when I fought to destroy you. I tried to kill yet you still didn't give up... to the point that you lost an arm. You believed in me until the very end. You know, you told me once if this is what it was like to have a brother... maybe it is but I don't want it to stop there... I want you to be more than a sister to me, Naruko.''_

 _His voice was low and unconfident and never in a million years had Naruko thought she would see her best friend as vulnerable and helpless as he was at that moment. She raised her other hand and rubbed on his sole hand soothingly only to get a grateful smile from the boy._

 _She had been moved by his words, deeply so. She was going to chide the Uchiha, tell him of course she'd believe in him; she would not be able to live without regret if she was not able to save him on that merry day, the day she got her Sasuke back but it was clear that was not what the man wanted to hear at that moment._

 _''I love you, Naruko.'' She felt her heart skip a beat. ''I know I've done wrong by you countless of times. I know I don't deserve your love but know that I will still always love you.''_

 _A slow joyful smile spread across her features, and she felt an entirely new feeling in her chest. So this was the feeling of love. It wasn't like her love for ramen or_ dango _as she had thought. It was much much stronger and more breathtaking._

 _''Don't be silly, -_ ttebane _.'' His head shot up to look at her in an instant, his look was so hopeful and so desperate. ''You deserve all the love in the world. I love you too, Sasuke.''_

 _For that moment, Sasuke could definitely admit that his whole world was lit up and the happiness that filled his heart was nothing like he had never felt before. His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a small box._

 _''Will you be my girlfriend?'' He asked as he opened the box- kneeling on one leg- struggling for only a moment because even if he was a cripple he was still a ninja._

 _A beautiful gorgeous amber ring stared back at Naruko from within the box and her breath hitched at how beautiful and magnificent it was. It was her favorite color too._

 _''You don't have to give me a ring just to ask me to be your girlfriend, you idiot.''_

 _Yet even as she chided him, she launched at him, hugging him closely crying tears of joy and he relaxed in her grasp enjoying her entrancing scent and the feel of her fluffy hair against his chin._

 _He didn't want this to end, maybe he could just hold on forever. Hopefully, she wouldn't mind_.

* * *

Naruko felt her lips tug upwards into a wistful fond smile as the memory resurfaced to her mind. Those were simpler times, just coming out of a war, enjoying the peace that their efforts had brought them. They were able to just smile and laugh the days away, able to just enjoy their lives without the threat of death looming over. She wished she could be back to that time, hold her darling close to her again and smile with all of her friends by her side.

She supposed that this was her wish coming true even if it was slightly off by a few years.

Maybe it was for the better.

She relaxed under the drifting clouds, enjoying the afternoon breeze, the sky in the land of fire -in Konoha- was extra beautiful and captivating, maybe it was just her but every other place in the world never felt as beautiful as her home and the blue sky never felt as soothing in the many hideouts she had visited in the many Otsutsukis attacks.

''What's that dreamy look, you troublesome blonde?'' She glanced away from the drifting clouds to look at her Nara friend.

Of course, she forgot he was there. She had joined the boys in their daily cloud watching session after the academy as Shikamaru had called it. While normally not a fan of staying still and relaxing, she had come to appreciate the simple hobby her right-hand man had as she grew up. See could see the beauty the boy found in such action.

''Huh, It's nothing.'' She shrugged the matter, not really wanting to disclose her inner thoughts. Her eyes drifted to the sleeping Choji before they returned to Shikamaru.

He shook Choji softly waking him up before looking at her.

''So are you ready for the genin test?''

She had learned earlier that day that the test was supposed to be two weeks away.

''It will be a piece of cake.''

His eyes wrinkled and a smile adorned his face.

''Confident, are we?''

She grinned back. ''Of course, are you nervous? Afraid you'll not pass?''

''It's troublesome but I definitely think I'll manage.''

She nodded. Of course he would, It's just that he'll put the minimal ammount of effort needed into it. It would be a challenge placing beneath him this time around. Not that she was gonna try to anyways. In her time as Hokage, she learned that teams weren't placed like the excuse Iruka had used for them the day of team placement but actually made in the manner that benefitted the village most. And she knew that no matter what she and Sasuke would be placed in the same team under Kakashi.

''I think we better go now, it's getting late.''

She nodded. He smiled at her.

''It was fun having you aound, Naruko! It almost reminds me of those times where we used to hang out and do troublesome pranks together, even if it was troublesome and childish.''

''Take care, Naruko! Bye-Bye.'' Choji added.

Naruko felt the brightest of grins settle on her face as she watched them leave.

It was definetely better coming back this far into the past! She missed these carefree happy smiles they had. And now, she would definitely do anything in her power to see that they remain.

* * *

Okay, so what do you guys think? Please follow, favorite and review. It would definetely mean a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Restarting Life From Zero Alternative

Summary: At age 36, Uzumaki Naruko died with very few regrets and her family by her side. Having achieved her dreams and formed a wonderful family she was content on just passing away and entrusting her will to the next generation and to those that outlived her. Yet, life had a weird way of operating whenever Naruko was involved. (OP time-travelling !femNaruto)

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** The same lonely eyes

* * *

Sasuke launched forward, expression fierce and fist drawn back. His posture denied any urgency he might've been feeling, it was calm and relaxed- as calm as it can be with him sprinting. Naruko didn't blame him, she was sure that he was used to down her in one hit, it was the norm for him to finish the fight in just a movement. And not only against her but also against quite a few classmates. He was, without a doubt the best out of them back in the academy.

He was intending on ending the fight in a few seconds. It was probably why he was shocked when she caught his fist calmly.

''Now, It saddens me that you think so lowly of me, darling. Did you really think you could beat me with one punch?'' She sent him an amused look as he jumped back slightly. She didn't budge though, standing calmly in place, she didn't have to either because Sasuke engaged her once more just as fiercely but his face scrunched up in concentration.

She blocked his punch and caught his other arm in her hand pushing him slightly to the side, ducked under another punch the moment the boy repositioned himself and jumped over a leg sweep. All around her she could see students watch in awe as their fight slowly became like a beautiful coordinated and graceful dance, one on the offensive punching and kicking, the other blocking and weaving; a slight tilt of the head, a tiny step backward, a swift redirection to the punch. It was fun.

Naruko couldn't help but smile. It reminded her of the times when she used to train her genin kids.

Sasuke decided to stop for a moment, wiping the sweat away from his brows and smirked.

''What's wrong, dope? Unable to even throw a single punch?'' He teased.

The comment coupled with the girls squeal for their idol's coolness made her eye twitch. She briefly thought of pummeling the Uchiha to the ground and show him not to mess with her. She was going easy on him, careful not to crush his spirits, that's the last thing she wanted. As she recalled, Sasuke was extremely prideful and wouldn't take her beating him when he used to win without a sweat too kindly. Hell, it probably ticked him off that he had to put as much effort as he did in this fight.

Besides, it was hardly a fair fight when he was just an academy student while she had more than twenty years of experience under her belt.

''That's how you treat me for taking it easy on you?'' She jabbed back and he gave her an impressed look. None of the other students seemed to believe her either judging by the laughs sounding throughout the arena. She didn't expect them to suspect a thing. It would've been embarrassing if they did really. It was important for a shinobi to be able to hide their skills and appear as harmless as possible when needed. Deception is a ninja strongest tool and she knew that more than anybody else, it was the prime reason they were able to survive against the Otsutsuki for so long back in the future.

 _Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak_

It was something that she made sure to teach every single one of her shinobi. It was why Tobi -Obito- acted like a complete fool at first when he supposedly joined the Akatsuki and why Kakashi let the eraser prank work on him when they first met him.

Even so when Sasuke engaged a third time, she decided to throw a punch here and there between the dodging and blocking, fast enough to not give herself away but slow enough for the Uchiha to dodge. The fight dragged on and on with each of them landing a hit here and a strike there with Naruko allowing Sasuke to have the upper hand. By the looks of it, he was slowly pushing the girl towards the edge of the ring.

Sasuke smirked as Iruka announced the winners when the girl was finally out of the arena. The chunin's eyes lingered on her for a moment but she didn't know whether it was because he noticed that she was holding back or because of the sudden increase of skill before they shifted to his little notebook and he scribbled something on it.

It was one of the few last examinations before the exams and they would help to determine the final standings along with every other test that preceded it.

''You've gotten stronger,'' Sasuke remarked as his hands rose into the seal of reconciliation. His eyes though held a bit of triumph, a certain amount of excitement, and just slight grumpiness.

She intertwined her two fingers with his, neither of them really holding any real negative intention toward the other, at that moment to not to.

''Hm, yeah training does that to you,'' She grinned at him.

He snorted.

''Please, I would rather believe that the sky is falling down or the dead are coming back to life than the premise of you training.''

She honestly almost missed these arguments and the pointless fights that they used to have over the tiniest things.

''You better start believing that then because I'm going to make your life hell.''

That day was the day that Sasuke and everyone in the classroom learned that Naruko was more than what meets the eye.

* * *

''Hey Sasuke,'' Sasuke turned to look at the sudden quiet whisper that came from the blonde Uzumaki. He hadn't realized she was next to him, too busy trying and failing to ignore the bickering girls fighting over the spot next to him. It was infuriating and exasperating. Couldn't he have a moment of peace?

Even though he was secretly outraged, his face betrayed no emotions. The girl must have been privy to his hidden emotions or maybe she was just as annoyed as he was by the childish group of girls fighting for a place beside their 'prince charming'. He leaned more toward the latter judging by the scowl on her face.

''I can get rid of this group of annoying girls for you,'' She said and Sasuke would never admit that his look was a bit hopeful at her statement. ''They are getting on my nerves.''

''What's the catch though?'' He asked, suspicious and she grinned.

''You buy me ramen.'' She said simply. ''Not a date,'' She added at his disapproving look. ''You might consider it a hangout between friends.''

Friends? He almost snorted at the thought. The way she had said it was so sincere though. She really thought of him as a friend? Even so, he turned around with a grunt not intending on wasting time on such trivial matters.

''Whatever, It's not like it concerns me! I can just go sit next to Shikamaru and Choji. You'll be pleading for my help then.''

It was a play from her to change his mind and he knew it from the tone of her voice, it was why he was even more reluctant to accept her suggestion.

At his defeated sigh, she grinned foxily. ''Play along, okay? This might get them off your back for quite a while but have them run after my head instead.''

He raised an eyebrow in surprise and intrigued confusion only for the girl to squeal in delight loud enough to envelop the loud chatter and screams of the fighting girls. ''Of course, I would go on a date with you, darling~,'' She threw her hands happily into the air. ''This is the happiest day of my life.''

He didn't know if he should be amused or mortified by her words, his eyes drifted to the mob of girls to see them wearing murderous looks on their faces and he suppressed a shiver from runningdown his spine.

''You heard that girls? Poor you. Sasuke has chosen me. It sucks I know,'' She teased. ''But what can you do? You aren't as strong as I am. He said that he adored strong and independent Kunoichis.'' She boasted smugly.

She shrugged. ''Seems like you lost your chances.''

She looked back at him and winked. He just stared. God, she was having too much fun. He didn't understand why she made his preference to strong kunoichis up, was she actually trying to make something out of those foolish girls using him?

The class erupted in loud laughter as the blonde finally had to jump over the desk and run for her life from the girls that deemed it worthy enough to chase her. He had to wonder why would she do this for him. All of this just for a bowl of ramen and his company? She probably would be bruised half to death when she came back. Was that worth it?

He clearly suspected wrong as a few minutes later, Naruko walked through the door without a single scratch looking completely fine and her usual grin still present on her face.

She sat down beside him and smiled.

''They are way too easy to both outran _and_ outsmart.''

He stared for at her for moment, before looking out the window, his eyes staring intently at the deep blue sky -the same color of her eyes- deep in thought.

* * *

Naruko sighed happily as she pushed the bowl of ramen to the side. It was just what she needed. The ramen that the old man Teuchi makes was a heavenly gift. It had all the elements of perfection. Anyone that got the honor of tasting the mouthwatering broth and the appetizing noodles would be left wanting more.

Judging by the look on 'her boyfriend' face - boyfriend as Shikamaru started calling him after her shameless proclamation- she knew he had enjoyed it just as much the adult Sasuke had come to enjoy it.

The Uchiha broke the silence a few moments later, his look demanding answers.

''Why did you exactly bring me here?''

''I wanted to know you better,'' Naruko said deciding not to beat around the bush. It was not the complete truth, she of all people knew more than anyone dared to discover about the Uchiha, she knew the mix of swirling emotions that's always suppressed underneath a hard facade, she knew what a stubborn individual he was. He was, after all, her husband once.

Regrettably, it was young Sasuke that she didn't really know that much about. He never opened up to anyone at that age, the one time he almost did Orochimaru came along and problems among problems came crashing down, weighing on his shoulders. Whenever their children asked him about his young self he just flinched and walked away. And so she represented the sole mirror that they used to learn of their parents' past selves. At those times, she realized that she barely knew kid Sasuke.

It made her heart ache with slight guilt. She had considered him her best friend without even knowing that much about him.

''Why would you, though?'' He asked with slight annoyance, ''Two weeks ago you used to hate my guts and now you're all over me acting like nothing is wrong, like ... like you are my friend.''

She gave a long sigh, but it was nothing like the happy satisfied sigh that escaped her throat a couple of minutes earlier. It was weary and sad. Any thought of ordering another bowl of ramen was erased as her appetite seemed to run out.

''I never really hated you.'' She admitted and it was the honest truth. She felt jealousy, true. She felt it was unfair for everyone to treat him nicely when she barely got any attention. She felt that by defeating him she would prove herself to everyone. Show that she was strong enough to be respected, cool enough to be accepted. Because surely if she managed to beat him, she would be at least as cool as he was.

She noticed a glint of surprise in his eyes.

''Quite the contrary really, all this time... I considered you a friend. The only friend I had.'' She did back in the academy. At least he would pay her attention, he would take her on her challenges even if she was only the deadlast.

His eyes widened but he didn't look away.

''I've come to realize how similar we are,'' She paused. ''We both have the same lonely eyes.''

He did get a glimpse of her eyes before, she was sad and lonely too, she had her share of suffering probably more than he realized if her eyes were so similar to his. Lately, though, he noticed more light in them, more happiness and more hope. He really wished he could hope for the future as she was able to do, but there was nothing for him but darkness, nothing but despair awaited him and he would embrace it all just so he could taste victory over his traitor of a brother.

He didn't know why he felt anger at her words, but he couldn't help but lash out at her. Thinking about his brother's betrayal always had the effect of making him mad.

''We are anything but similar. You don't know my pain. You don't realize my suffering. You never even knew your parents to know how it feels losing them,'' He didn't know why he was even angry at her, and his words felt extremely harsh when he thought about it. She hadn't done anything wrong, nor did she do anything outrageous. In all honesty, she was right. Maybe he was just envious that she could enjoy life and smile whereas he drowned in his dark, yet too important to give up on goal.

She didn't tear up like other girls would do for something much more trivial like him refusing a gift nor did her voice crack up like all the other girls did when he ignored them. No she was much, much stronger.

''Maybe I don't.'' But she did. She lost more than family back in the future.''But everyone is different in some way or another. It doesn't stop me from empathizing with you and drawing comfort from you as my friend.'' Her voice was firm, her expression tight.

His hair was shadowing his eyes and when they looked back at her again she couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

''Sasuke.. your eyes,'' She whispered. No longer were they the onyx black eyes that she was all too used to, instead two crimson red ones stole their place making quite the intimidating sight to any normal observer.

She didn't know if he noticed already, or maybe he didn't care that much at the moment but he didn't react to her exclamation. The Sharingan as she knew, required strong emotion to manifest, as to what emotion, it was never specified; it could be any strong feeling. She didn't know what he was feeling at that moment to activate the copy wheel eye, but as far as she remembered he already had it since the massacre.

The Uchiha just stood up, paid for their meals and left.

''Don't even try to be my friend anymore, you'll just weigh me down,'' Were his parting words.

Because he knew if he so much as formed bonds, Itachi will take joy in severing them once again just to make him suffer and make his life even more of a hell than it already is. He couldn't afford to love anyone. Sometimes, he just couldn't help it though, a distant part of his heart really considered Naruko his friend.

But he shouldn't and couldn't let her be because he was afraid that he might betray his heart just to get his hands on the power that his brother mentioned.

 _To gain eyes like these you must kill your best friend._

He wasn't sure if he trusted himself to not do that.

''Oh yeah? We'll see who wins this time around, I should give you a fair warning though. I'm verry stubborn when I set my mind to something,'' He heard the girl shout from behind him and he froze in his track.

Sasuke, as Naruko got to learn that night, was underneath that arrogant and uncaring facade just a scared boy, lost and afraid. He was too proud to show it and no one was able to see it.

Naruko ran a hand through her head in frustration, she didn't know how their conversation went south so fast. They had been talking calmly a few minutes ago about simple pleasant things. Everything was okay, and then it all went to shit.

She didn't know if she messed up badly, or if this was a step forward toward healing the scarred mind that Sasuke was.

Only time could tell.

* * *

Follow, Favorite and Review if you liked this chapter. Next chapter will probably be the graduation exam and the start of the genin days. Hopefully you guys liked this one.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Restarting Life From Zero Alternative

Summary: At age 36, Uzumaki Naruko died with very few regrets and her family by her side. Having achieved her dreams and formed a wonderful family she was content on just passing away and entrusting her will to the next generation and to those that outlived her. Yet, life had a weird way of operating whenever Naruko was involved. (OP time-travelling !femNaruto)

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Tricked again?

* * *

''Okay Naruko. Perform at least two clones and you pass.'' Declared Iruka, a soft smile adorning his features as he sat on the proctor's table, the other traitorous idiot Mizuki perched beside him with a forced smile on his face. He was so pitifully bad at faking it, she was surprised she didn't notice his ploys the first time alone.

Iruka by the look on his face believed she would be able to pass and he was correct but as fate had in store for her, she must fail and fail she shall.

She nodded with confidence -fake but honed with years of practice.

She made the handseal and poured as much chakra as she could, intentionally. Normally she wouldn't have any problem performing the jutsus, as much chakra she had she also managed to finally achieve good control. But with the amount of chakra she added, she could feel the clone going from sickly looking to completely dead and unrecognizable.

Iruka shook his head, disappointed at the mess of a copy that she had brought to reality only for it to wither down and faint.

''I can't allow you to pass, Naruko. I am sorry.'' He said, his tone laced with a hint of sadness. He had really thought she would make it after the huge improvement he noticed over the past few weeks; improvement that kind of came out of nowhere but proved that she was taking the ninja life seriously and was taking time to train and improve.

The girl surprisingly didn't argue, she didn't plead for him to reconsider or anything as he would've expected. She just nodded sadly and left slowly, head hung low even as Mizuki pleaded for him to pass her.

Seeing her down and unlike her cheerful attitude, just acceptant of her failure weighted down on his heart and he had half a mind to call her and wrap the headband around her head and comfort her. It just was heart-breaking for him to see her sad.

It was for the best though, he would not send her out to the such a cruel world unprepared. He would never forgive himself if he did.

And so he refused any attempt that Mizuki made to convince him. Attempts, that he noticed, had faltered the moment Naruto left through the door.

It was not something to delve too much into though. His friend was probably was just sympathetic to the look that Naruto had worn and decided it wouldn't do to argue anymore the moment she left.

* * *

''I suppose I must tell you then.'' Mizuki had said to her with a soft sigh and Naruko looked up in confusion, surprise and anticipation contrary to her triumphant thoughts.

 _Hook, line, and sinker._

The poor guy thought he was playing her when in reality _she_ was manipulating _him_. The situation oddly reminded her of Madara and black Zetsu to a much smaller extent. She knew what that bastard felt when he had Madara wrapped around his finger, even if it was laughable to compare an idiot like Mizuki to Madara.

You couldn't fool Naruko twice, even if she was easy to fool the first time around. The same trick never works on her twice especially one as stupid as this one. It spoke badly of her that she had really fallen for something like this the first time around. Seriously, Mizuki really has to up his game.

The best part about this ordeal is that she had a chance to take a look at the scroll. It contained after all the best jutsus that Konoha had and there was one in particular that she wanted to analyze. It was essential for a jutsu Idea she had and after pain attack, she never got the chance.

It was the prime reason she had allowed Mizuki to trick her.

When Iruka finally found her she closed the sroll and put her mask of utter innocence on her face.

Said man was not happy, his face was contorted into an angry growl and his eyes held a deeply dissapointed glint in them. The last thing he'd imagined was Naruko becoming a traitor. Despite having all the reasons to, he would've never thought she would do it considering how wholesome and usually happy and cheerful she is.

''I found you, Iruka-sensei,'' She told him with a grin like stealing the scroll of seals was completely normal, a standard occurrence in her life. It seemed like she didn't think anything of it, either that or that she was just exceptionally good at faking the raging emotions of fear of getting caught -which knowing the girl seemed so far fetched.

''You idiot, I found you.'' He replied with a sigh. He couldn't help but feel like the teacher that he was scolding one of his misebehaving students, even though by stealing the scroll she was no longer his student.

She laughed sheepishly.

''So, I only got to learn two jutsus but all I have to do now is show them to you and I'll pass, isn't that right sensei?''

He blinked in confusion and she finally decided to elaborate on his reaction, face scrunched up in confusion.

''Mizuki-sensei told me about it, said it's a secret test and a second chance to those that have potential to be truly ninjas. I kind of found it suspicious since if there was such a test you would tell me about it but...'' She trailed off looking at him expectantly and he gave another long tired sigh.

Mizuki did that? His friend? The kind and calm companion that had been with him since his genin days? He didn't want to believe it but looking at Naruko, he could do nothing but believe her. He'd do that over anything anyday of the week.

She was Naruko after all, when did she ever lie to him? On a serious matter at least.

''Well your suspicions were right, Naruko.''

He went on to explain the importance of the scroll and the obvious ploy that Mizuki had involved her in. He watched her exprecience turn horrified and he felt bad for her and angry at Mizuki for getting her involved.

What made the night even worse was Mizuki showing his face at that right moment, and while Naruko suprisingly was not only able to dodge the kunais Mizuki sent at them but she also got him out of the way -He didn't think _he_ would be able to do that without one or the other getting hurt- Mizuki also decided to spout about Naruko's Jinchuriki's status.

Even as he screamed at Mizuki to just shut up, hell even pleaded, the man just went on with that evil glint in his look clearly having sadistic glee in crushing the girl's world. What surprised him though was how well Naruto received the news.

He didn't know if she was just was naive, acting naive for the sake of the 'mission' or just brushing the topic until later to dispose of Mizuki, but he would never forget her bizarre response.

Mizuki had finally delivered the truth about the night of her birth, the truth about the Kyuubi and the reason of the villagers hatred, his smirk turned into a disturbing sadistic laugh and Naruto surprisingly reciprocated with a light chuckle, hers, however, was jovial, warm and mocking yet in a polite manner; as if she was laughing along with Mizuki so he wouldn't seem like an idiot. It was suprising, unsual but still filled him with warmth and comforted him somehow.

''No that's ridiculous. How could someone with a cute face like mine have a big mean demon sealed inside of them? Unbelivable! What are you going to try and make me believe next? That the fourth hokage is my father? Or that there are more than two Uchihas still alive? Or maybe that Orochimaru will someday somehow quit his evil ways and work towards the good of humanity?''

Iruka found himself gaping at the girl and her response. He honestly expected her Mizuki words to get to her, break any mental resilience she had but she just shrugged his revelation off.

Mizuki was just staring, unblinking lost on what to say. What were those examples anyway?

''It _is_ true! It is why everyone hates you! Why everyone avoids your company like the plague. Even your little loving sensei Iruka hates your gut Because you're nothing but a filthy little demon.'' Mizuki insisted but it only seemed to offend the girl, it didn't shake her conviction nor did she let it get to her, she didn't give Iruka a look of distrust or betrayal, and the man had to wonder at the sheer willpower and mental resilience the girl had to not let anything of this sort shake her for even a bit.

''Maa, enough is enough! I hate it when idiots like you try to make themselves seem smart and all knowing especially at the presence of people that are in fact really smart, like myself,'' She gave him a smug mocking smile and neither of the two mens knew if she was truly serious about the whole ordeal anymore. ''It's annoying, exasperating and troublesome. The least I can do is save the world from a nuisance like you by making you shut up for good.''

Mizuki grit his teeth, her annoying smug smile really getting into him. He tensed as her hand went up into the cross fingered hand sign and a hundred copies or so appeared around her, everywhere.

His expression moprhed into one of disbelief and horror.

''Okay girls! Let's show him what we are made of.'' A hundred or so grins stared back at him and he could only let out a scream as they launched at him simultaneously.

The girls left him, lying bloodied and bruised, unmoving and barely conscious. The original crouched beside him as the clones were dispelled in a puff of a smoke.

''This really brings back some very pleasent memories,'' The man could only wonder what she meant but he just listened as she spoke not trusting himself to be able to speak.

''I'm afraid I would not be the one to finish you. I think Ibiki would love to have a word with you, first. Don't you think?''

Needless to say, he was horrified. Maybe dying there was better.

Naruko stood up and turned to the amazed Iruka who was clearly struggling to form coherent thoughts. This whole thing was a big clusterfuck for him, good thing Naruko surprisingly handled the situation more than well.

''Alright, I know what you wanna do sensei! Come on do it! Here I'll close my eyes.''

He honestly couldn't help the smile that played on his lips. Looking at her expecting look, he reached for his headband, he removed it and wrapped it around her forehead instead. How did she figure out he was going to do that he didn't know but it was amusing.

His heart warmed when she pulled him in for a hug only to instantly freeze at her words when she finally pulled away some moments later.

''Is what he said true?'' She asked risking a glance at the now unconscious Mizuki.

He released a long sad sigh.

* * *

Hiruzen looked at the girl expectingly, a swirl of raging emotions hidden underneath his calm and collected facade. He was anxious and concerned about what Naruko's reaction would be. He dreaded this day for as long as he remembered.

He had no excuses to give the girl if she got angry, she had all the right to after all. He was both ready and unready to face the weight of his past failure.

''Okay,'' Naruko finally said with a nod and he could not help but stare in disbelief at the uncaring gesture and the ease she had received the news with. Had they finally broken her? Did the years of loneliness and neglect get to her after this day's event? He had expected anger, tears, shouts but not a resigned acceptant nod and a careless affirmation.

''I mean, I would still have to show them I'm worthy of their trust. Nothing big has changed,'' She went on. ''Wait, does that mean my father really is the fourth Hokage? And that there are more than two Uchihas alive? And that Orochimaru will someday turn back to the light?''

Hiruzen blinked everything and anything he had planned to say in this meeting chattering into pieces and he found himself lost for words.

''Come to think of it, we do look very similar,'' She was now standing in front of Minato's portrait. ''It's probably just a coincidence though right? You'd probably tell me if he was my father, won't you?'' She turned to look at him and something in those wide blue eyes just made it difficult for him to lie to her, they were judging, daring him to give him an answer other than the one they looked for. He didn't know whether it was his guilt at action or the girl sheer will making him feel so ill at ease .

He found himself choosing between two evils. He was damned if he told her the truth and damned if he did not.

''I suppose I must reveal the truth to you then. I want you to realize that I only kept the truth hidden from you for your own good. Minato had made a lot of enemies in his career and I couldn't let these news slip or there would be numerous assassinations attempts on your life.''

''So my father is the fourth Hokage?'' Naruko asked even though she already figured it out by the looks of it. She was just making sure.

''Yes, I was waiting until you are able to defend yourself to tell you the truth though. Forgive me Naruko.''

''It's alright!''

''It's alright? That's all you going to say?'' He once again expected a different reaction.

''What else should I say? 'Wow my father is the fourth Hokage, I'm so awesome' or something? It doesn't really matter since I'll be the seventh Hokage anyways.''

''Seventh?'' He raised an eyebrow.

''My instinct tells me so.'' She nodded sagely.

Hiruzen gave a low chuckle. ''I must say Naruko, you are quite something. I am curious though, are you not angry at this old man?''

It was her turn to raise an eyebrow. ''Why would I? You tried your best, Jiji. You were there for me when no one else was. Your kindness saved me, Jiji! so I don't know how I would possibly get angry at you.''

As she spoke, Hiruzen realized just how mature the girl truly was. To forgive him so easily and unconditionally, she truly had a heart of gold.

''In exchange though, I want you tell me everything you know about my father and also my mother -you never told me who she was by the way. ''

He could do that. That's the least he could do, he was sure she would realize how dangerous it was to reveal her heritage though. She was unexpectedly wise after all.

* * *

Author's notes: I never liked the 'black zetsu' plot twist of Naruto. It came out of nowhere. And it was like 'Oh you thought you swere controlling that guy who was controlling the other guy who controlled all the bad guys when in reality it was I who was controlling you and everything that ever happened, ever! This is all a part of my masterplan.'

Anyway, be generous guys. I wanna see some reviews! Insult me if you must I just want to see some reviews! Oh, sorry for the long wait btw, what can I say? I'm a busy individual.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Restarting Life From Zero Alternative

Summary: At age 36, Uzumaki Naruko died with very few regrets with her family by her side. Having achieved her dreams and formed a wonderful family she was content on just passing away and entrusting her will to the next generation and to those that outlived her. Yet, life had a weird way of operating whenever Naruko was involved. (OP time-travelling !femNaruto)

Author's notes: So their 'future' children are named Itachi and Minako (Kinda like the female version of Minato, the same way that Naruko is the female version of Naruto- hey I thought it was clever, okay? Sasuke is the one that wanted to name the eldest son Itachi considering how much he liked his older brother.

So do you like the scene with the Uchiha family? There should be more flashbacks coming in later chapters.

Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Living in the past... future?

* * *

''Can't we just use fire ninjutsu?''

A soft giggle answered him as Naruko turned away from the oven and shot him an amused look.

''No, that's not how you bake cakes, Sasuke! You can't use your fire techniques on everything.''

Sasuke felt the girl perched on his shoulders stir and he looked up when she released the locks of his hair that were held in her tiny hands, she frowned as she spoke.

''Mommy, I think daddy wants to burn the kitchen.''

Even with the urgency that her statement was laced with, the little girl gave a proud happy grin when a soft hearty laugh escaped her mother's throat, She leaned into the woman's touch when she reached towards her and brushed a lock of blonde hair away from her forehead.

''Are you going to let him though, mina-chan? We have to stop him! I'm counting on you.'' Her mother said with a mischievous smile.

Minako gave her a determined nod and grabbed a fistful of Sasuke's hair, pulling the strands forcefully but not as much as to hurt her father. It was obvious she didn't want to. And so Sasuke didn't even wince at the action, a fond smile quickly adorned his features instead and his hand reached for the girl, wrapping itself around her and holding her in the same, one handed grip that he was so good.

''I will not be defeated this easily.'' He gave her her chin a little tickle as he made his way to the couch, and the girl had to hold her laughter as his teasing and tickiling became faster.

''Mommy! HELP! He's too strooong. STAAHHP!'' Minako managed between laughs, finally giving up to the temptation.

Sasuke, however, didn't spare her any mercy and he continued to annouce the list of 'hiden techniques' he was using on her throughout their little 'scuffle'. Naruko watched from the sidelines with a blissful grin. Moments like these were precious, surrounded by her loving family, laughing and smiling. Having them around was everything that she ever wanted and she wouldn't trade them for the world. Times like these is what she looked for whenever she was bombarded by paperwork, and burried neck-deep in her work. She made sure to squeeze as much time in her busy schedule just to have her little moments of ephoria whenever her family was around.

She really considered the shadow clone a blessing. God bless the second Hokage for his genius.

She adjusted the heat on the oven, watching as the cake that she had made with her husband and daughter slowly bake to the perfection that their home-made cooking was before she glanced at the door, her senses alerting her to the presence of their other family member.

Her son was leaning against the wall taking in the sight with a similar fond grin to the one she had earlier.

''I'm home,'' He exclaimed when he noticed her gaze on him and she smiled, her smile widenning even further as her eyes set on the forehead protector he had wrapped around his forehead.

''Welcome home, Itachi-kun.'' She wrapped the boy in a hug and she felt him relax in her grip even though he made no move to hug her back.

Naruko didn't really know why it bothered him, but her son considered himself a bit old to be hugged by her as often as she did. She supposed it was teenage pride or something like that. She could never see why he was a bit dissaproving of her show of affection, even if she knew he enjoyed it deep down. She adored her children and always will and she had to always remind them of that fact. She had to make sure to show them she is always there for them, make sure that they never feel the pain she and Sasuke had felt in their childhood.

She would always shower them with love, so they would never feel loneliness.

''Mooom..'' He gave a quiet complaint and she decided to pull back, taking in his features. Her eyes stopped on his headband and she gave a cheerful grin.

''You passed!'' She chirped.

He nodded happily and he readjusted his headband proudly, reminiscing her of her younger years.

''Of course I did!I am Itachi Uchiha after all.'' He smiled.

''I'm so happy! My little boy is finally a ninja,'' She hugged him again, and he scowled against her shoulder.

''I'm not a little boy. And It's not like you didn't know already. You are the hokage!''

It was true, the test results had already made it to her when she was at work and she had rushed back home the moment she figured her son had passed leaving a shadow clone behind to take care of the work left. A celebration had to be made in such an occasion, after all.

''It doesn't make me any less happy seeing you wearing Konoha's headband in person.''

Even if Itachi hated the way his mother treated him like a child, he still loved her. Her loving attitude, her caring nature and the love she had for them in spades. Even with the amount of work she had, she always made sure to spend time with them. He loved her and he couldn't ask for more loving and kinder mother.

''Good job Itachi, you did great.'' His father said from his side, ruffling his hair with a proud smile, his sister also tackling him into a hug when his mother finally pulled away.

A sligh blush colored his cheeks at his father compliment and his heart warmed even more. He hugged his sister back lovingly and he smiled at his father's touch.

The compliment coming from his father had a much stronger effect, it was rare for his father to compliment either of them. Even as he took the time of his day to play with them, train them and teach them, he made sure to not pamper them with affection and coddle them the same manner that their mother did.

''It's nothing. The test was easy.'' He mumbled despite the satisfaction he felt. The test _was_ easy.

His father smirked and he blinked.

''Well, I know _someone_ who struggled to pass such an easy exam.'' He said playfully, his look pointed at Naruko. Itachi glanced at his sister, who was looking at the couple with the same amount of curiosity before he trailed his father's gaze.

Naruko laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

''Come on Sasuke, they don't need to know that.'' She suggested uneasily.

Sasuke decided to ignore her suggestion and he looked at his kids.

''It took your mother three times to finally pass the exam.''

Itachi and Minako both blinked in suprise, their mother was the strongest ninja in the village, the village leader and a world savior. Aside from their father, she was said to be unparalleled in skill and strength. Both knew as much from the academy.

To think that she would fail the academy exam was unbelievable.

''But mommy is suuuuuuper strong and everyone loves her and respects her.''

Naruko gave her daughter a bright smile before speaking.

''The thing is I had a problem with the clone technique back then, the same problem you had Itachi. I didn't have anyone to teach me the shadow clone technique though and I had to figure out a way to finally pass the exam.'' Naruko said.

''Your mother was also a bit of an idiot back in her childhood.'' Their father said, his fond tone contradicting his statement. ''...an adorable idiot, though.'' He continued either ignorant or ignoring the glare Naruko had sent him, a glare that quickly shifted into a widenning of the eyes, accompanied by a slight rosiness on the cheeks.

It was rare to see to see Naruko blush, even more less when Sasuke was not involved. To the village, she was the epitome of strength and composure. Nothing could affect her, not the villagers and ninja's idiocy and disobedience, nor the political warfare she had to endure often. But whenever she was with her friends and especially family all walls seemed to fall and the steely facade warmed and faded.

It was a reason that made Itachi respect her so much.

Any silence that ensued was broke off by Minako's needlessly cheerful exclamation and the sound of the oven's alarm finally signifying the cake's getting baked.

''Mommy's an adorable idiot,'' Minako repeated happily. Naruko gave an ankward laugh and sent a look at Sasuke that didn't abode well for the man.

If anything, this interaction is what made Itachi love his family. The way his father and mother bickered, but still laughed and joked right after it, the way they split the chores and the way they fought over which one of them would have to wash the dishes the day after. The way they made sure to provide them with the childhood that each of them never had.

''The cake's ready. Let's celebrate!'' Naruko hollered excitedly. And as always the cake tasted a thousand times better with her family around.

* * *

''Naruko, Naruko! Wake up you idiot!'' A voice rang in her ears and Naruko steered in her sleep. Her eyes oppened slowly and the pink haired adolescent stared back at her, proving even more that the pleasent experience she had was really just a dream and a memory of her past.

''Kakashi-sensei is here. He told us to meet him at the roof. Come _on_.''

Naruko sighed miserably, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep, hoping beyond hope that she would keep dreaming of the precious memories she had with her family, but the hope vanished as fast as it came as she felt the sleep temptation drift away. She even shamelessly tried for good measure, only to get a harsh glare out of her fellow kunoichi.

''Seriously, why did I have to be the one to wake you up. Why do you even tire yourself this much training the day before our first official day as ninja? It's not like it's gonna change anything,'' Sakura said in exapseration.

Naruko gave her a sheepish laugh as she stood up from her seat and made her way towards the roof, her teammate in tow. She knew she needed to preserve the energy for a day as important as team assignments day, as first impressions were always crucial, but such things were barely important when your jonin sensei was Kakashi. The man repeatedly and without fail comes hours late to every meeting he had. Not to mention Naruko also had a lot of training to catch up on if she wanted to get back to her former strength as soon as possible and go even further beyond; every single minute counted.

There's was no time to play around, she had to be as strong as possible for the otsutsuki's eventual arrival and for her preparation plans. She had to be strong enough to gather allies, prevent unnecessary deaths and save certain foes from the darkness that plagued them.

''Glad you girls could make it!'' Kakashi eye-smiled as he leaned against the railing. ''I'll let it slide this time around but make sure to be on time next time.''

''You were three hours late!'' Sakura deadpanned in disbelief. There he was ordering them to be on time. The nerves on that guy.

''Oh, I am sorry,'' He said sounding anything but apologetic.''I had this magnificent dream and I thought it'd be a shame to cut it short when I finally woke up. So I went back to sleep and lost track of time,'' He shrugged. ''What can I say, I would never get _tired_ of sleeping.''

''That's just physically impossible,'' Sakura glared at her sensei and his awful atempt at a pun.

Naruko seemed to enjoy it however. She truly missed her sensei terrible sense of humour and his dry puns. Meeting him again was a change of scenary from the slight depression that had fallen on her when she first woke up from the dream.

''Well, how about we get to know each other?''

Kakashi explained what that entailed and gave an exemple with his own introduction, an introduction that had as much information as an unmoving unlively scarecrow.

He gestured for Naruko to speak and she gave him a pointed stare for a second.

''I could give you the same treatment and give you no information at all, but that's kind of boring,'' She drawled. ''I can tell you're a porn loving weirdo anyway. Your eye says it all.''

It didn't really, it was difficult to read Kakashi with the mask he wore and the headband hiding what was left of his face. Though, she still took pleasure on the little look of surprise he gave her before he eye-smiled.

''Well my name is Uzumaki Naruko. I like games,'' _Those I used to play with_ m _y family._ ''Ramen, home-made cooking and my friends.'' _And My precious family. ''_ I dislike power hungry assholes and sadistic bastards.'' _Those damned otsutsuki._ ''My hobbies are taking care of my plants, and taking a hike on the hokage monument; the view there is incredible,'' _And playing with my family. ''_ My dream is to one day have a happy close-knit family, protect the world from devastation and unite everyone within our nations,'' She shrugged. ''Who knows, maybe even become the seventh Hokage while I am at it.''

Everyone was staring at her at the end of her introduction but she didn't care, she had yearned to have someone to empty her heart to even for a bit and have a couple of ears listening and registering her words. Even if they all didn't know what she was talking about.

It only took Kakashi a second to come back to his senses, even as he was surprised at the depths of the blonde's character and the nobility of her dreams. _The world was not as straight forward as you think._ He couldn't help but think. Many had dreamed of achieving peace and such a dream had only led them to their demise.

Foolish people they were. Foolish but great respectful people.

''Well, you're quite the inspiration.''

Sakura who was tasked to speak afterwards found herself ashamed that her goals were nowhere near as good as Naruko's. Her dreams after all was to be with Sasuke, it really would look bad on her image if she expressed such desire after her fellow Kunoichi's hearty and determined inspirations though.

''My name is Haruno Sakura,'' She started a bit bashfully. ''Um, I like reading and gossiping with Ino. I hate Naruko.'' Her declaration was less fierce and a lot less reluctant than usual and Naruko raised an eyebrow at that. ''My hobbies are discovering the history of our great nation and looking up skills that would be useful to pick up.'' Although she hadn't even make a move to learn any of the skills she thought were useful. ''As for my dream...'' She trailed off, sending a glance at her crush a blush on her face before she quickly regained her composure. ''My dream... is to be a great Kunoichi worthy of the title of jonin.'' She said, determined. Her dear old dream resurfacing and coming back to life.

She really did want to become a great ninja. Even as she craved to get Sasuke's attention.

She silently detested the fact that her dream still paled compared to the blonde.

''Good, a bit more realistic dream.'' Her sensei commented. The man was pleased that Sakura surprisingly didn't let her fangirling tendencies to show as muchc s he would've expected. Maybe being in a team with Naruko will really affect her positively.

And then it was Sasuke's turn to introduce himself. Naruko had noticed regretfully that it was the same dark introduction that had sent shivers down her spine years ago.

She had a long road to go if she was going to be able to repair the giant gaping hole he had in his heart. She had a long way to go before she got her Sasuke back.

She didn't even bother to pay attention to Kakashi as he explained the premise of the exam and the reason of their importance. Her unfocused gaze and stoic face as she looked past him both troubled and intrigued the silver-haired jonin.

 _What are you thinking?_

When he finished his explanation that Naruko decided to deliberately ignore, he eye-smiled and spoke.

''I suggest you don't eat breakfast tomorrow. You'll _vo-meat_ because you are not _mint_ to eat before such an exercice.''

''I don't _carrot_ all.'' Naruko finally replied with a smirk.

Sakura looked overwhelmed by the collective force of their awful puns, while Sasuke looked mostly unfazed other than the slow blinking of his eyes.

''I think I am gonna like having you as a student,'' Kakashi finally exclaimed and Naruko gave him a grin at that.

Sakura groaned. God help her.

* * *

Review, favorite and follow. It will help a lot! Thank you!


End file.
